Satisfaction Is My Special Friend
by luvsbitca
Summary: More werewolf heat sex, more questions, more answers, some shower sex and a lot of talk about fantasies. Sequel to 'Turnabout Rocks My Socks, And Pants, Off'


**Title – **Satisfaction Is My Special Friend  
><strong>Sequel to – <strong>Turnabout Rocks My Socks, And Pants, Off  
><strong>Author -<strong> Moonbeam  
><strong>Rating –<strong> NC-17(M)  
><strong>Word Count -<strong>3798  
><strong>Summary –<strong> More werewolf heat sex, more questions, more answers, some shower sex and a lot of talk about fantasies. Sequel to 'Turnabout Rocks My Socks, And Pants, Off'  
><strong>Disclaimer –<strong> If I owned this show there would be more of it, lots lots more of it.  
><strong>Author's Notes –<strong> It is hot and sticky, I can't sleep so I'm writing smut because that always helps.

Also, I realised I have no idea how to write a snowball fight I am so screwed.

LowlifeTheory there is something in there just for you, I dare you, I double dare you, I TRIPLE DARE YOU! Mwahahahaha (but only if you want to).

**Satisfaction Is My Special Friend**  
>by Moonbeam<p>

Stiles wakes to the feeling of a tongue tracing imaginary lines down his back, along his shoulder blades, around each vertebrae.

"Derek?"

"Mmmm?" Derek doesn't stop his ministrations squeezing Stiles' hip as his tongue moves down the length of his spine in one long lovely lick.

"Is the heat over?"

Stiles feels Derek trace the word 'NO' onto his left buttock.

"So more sex?" Stiles' erection is pressing down into the mattress and Stiles is going to need to lift to give it more space very soon.

'YES' Derek traces onto his other cheek.

"Excellent." Stiles tries to turn over but Derek holds him in place. "What?"

"Lift up, tuck your knees under you." Derek muttered against the cleft of his arse.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked following the prompting of Derek's hands even as he asked.

"Preparing you." Derek said just before he ducked down to swirl his tongue around Stiles' puckered hole.

"Holy fuck, Derek what are you doing?"

Derek pressed his tongue against the muscles there until the ring gave and the very tip of his tongue slid inside.

"I don't care what you are doing, do that again."

Derek licked out of Stiles, flattening his tongue and lapping at the entrance before he sealed his lips around the hole and sucked while he slid his tongue back into Stiles.

"You have a fucking miraculous tongue."

"Mmmm?" Derek says letting the vibrations from his mouth move up through his tongue and into Stiles who jerked against his tongue.

Stiles saw spots of light in front of his eyes unable to make any sounds that weren't grunts and moans. Derek licked around his entrance, allowed his teeth to graze across the tender flesh of his opening. Derek curled his tongue in on itself and pushed into Stiles when he was inside he flattened his tongue rubbing it back and forth, coating the tight muscle in spit as he warmed it open. Worming his tongue out, around, down to flick across the back of Stiles' balls before sweeping back forcefully against Stiles' perineum making Stiles twist away suddenly then jerk back into his tongue.

"Fuck Derek."

Derek pulled away watching as Stiles tried to wriggle back onto his tongue. "What can I do for you Stiles?" He asked sweetly running his finger along Stiles' opening, slicked from his ministrations; the pad kept slipping in, spreading just the very outside ring of muscle before Derek pushed it out again and back allowing the same thing to happen every time until Stiles was swaying with the motion of his thumb.

"Fumeno." Stiles grunted out.

"Sorry I missed that." Derek bent his thumb, pushed the top part of it into Stiles, in up to the knuckle he started flicking it back and forth, pushing against the walls inside of Stiles. He clenched down, then relaxed and then just started rocking back trying to force more of the thumb into him.

"Fuh me now." Stiles panted out taking huge shuddering breaths between each word.

"Sorry, I still have no idea what you are saying." Derek pulled his thumb from Stiles who moaned and thrust his arse back in Derek's direction, deciding to be nice he took the hint, sealed his lips around Stiles' entrance and shoved his tongue in as far as it would go while suckling at the skin he'd captured. Derek reached over and grasped the bottle of lube slicking up two fingers. He gave Stiles' hole one playful nip and then pulled away.

"FUCK! ME! NOW!" Stiles bellowed out.

"Okay." Derek said shoving his two slicked up fingers knuckle deep into Stiles as asked. Stiles convulsed, his back arched his knees twitched, his toes curled and his long neck strained all of which just shoved his arse out even more which Derek took to be an invitation so he started thrusting his fingers in and out of Stiles quickly. Twisting them around, crossing his fingers and then thrusting them in and out, spreading them, pressing them against Stiles' prostate. Stiles started grunting out a string of nonsense between a litany of 'more', 'please', 'harder', 'fuck', 'God', 'now', and for some inexplicable reason 'puppies'. Derek smirked and pulled his fingers from Stiles completely.

Stiles' entire body sagged down and he started rutting his leaking erection against the mattress beneath him. Derek pulled back his clean hand and smacked his left cheek, then his right, then the sensitive spot between where he was a little bruised from being held open for three days. Stiles moved, thrust against the sheets and finally lost all pretence and just arched his back until his arse was as high and open as possible and begged.

Derek lifted himself over Stiles caging him in with his arms, legs and his body sharing heat with Stiles'. "I want to be the one to get you off Stiles, so please don't do that again." Stiles made an affirmative sound and pressed up into him wriggling his backside into Derek's erection. Derek grinned, kissed Stiles and then settling back between Stiles' knees.

Derek added more lube and slid a third finger into Stiles, going slow this time. Long, drawn out movements in an out, glancing rubs against his prostate, wide rolling circles inside. Stiles was stretched beautifully Derek would be able to thrust up into him with nothing but a gentle pressure but he didn't want that. He wanted Stiles so open he could fuck him raw, fuck him until he clenched down hard and even then his muscles were so loose he would be able to keep thrusting up into him. Fucking him until he came screaming his name.

Derek pulled his fingers back and added his last one, his thumb pressing against the tender skin of his perineum as he used his whole hand to prepare Stiles. Open him up, loosen his muscles and get him wet. He would be almost there by the time Derek sunk into him, he was almost their now so he stopped riding along his prostate just focussed on the tight little ring of muscle that would keep him out. Derek kept going long after Stiles had stopped saying any intelligible words and was only able to moan and gasp into the pillow at the head of the bed.

Stiles' legs were shaking, his back was coated in perspiration, his arms had long ago given up any hope of holding him when Derek finally pulled his fingers from Stiles and wrapped his lube coated hand around his own cock and then he pressed himself against Stiles' entrance. His blunt head resting there for just a moment before he coiled the muscles in his legs and with one hard, deep thrust seated himself balls deep in Stiles.

"Oh thank fuck." Stiles panted in the moments where Derek was still inside of him.

Derek braced himself, grabbed onto Stiles hips and started moving hard, fast, deep. He did not want to last long, he'd spend time playing with Stiles and all he wanted to do now was come inside of him, feeling Stiles come around him.

It only took a few thrusts for Stiles to clench down around him and come screaming his name, repeatedly a litany of Derek's name as Derek continued to pound into him until it became too much and with a cry he came, filling Stiles.

"Mine." He whimpered out as Stiles' body milked him of his orgasm.

Derek reluctantly pulled from Stiles' body both of them moaning at the stimulation to their too raw nerves.

"I may never walk again." Stiles moaned into the pillow as Derek sunk into the bed next to him, arm thrown over his waist.

"You will."

"I can't feel my legs."

Derek laughed and threw a leg over one of Stiles'.

"I am glad the fact you broke me is so amusing."

"I haven't broken you Stiles. In about twenty minutes the feeling will come back I am sure and then I will drag you into the shower before we actually fall asleep. So talk to me."

"I think I'd prefer to just sleep now."

"Well we are both covered in come and the sheets are coated and I really do not want to have to deal with either of these things tomorrow morning."

"You are a very particular werewolf."

"Yep."

"So, is the heat over?"

"Not quite. I might wake you up in the middle of the night again but probably it will be over by the morning and you can drive us home and I can let those two idiots out."

"You don't think they could have escaped do you?" Stiles asked suddenly feeling a little bad for having not thought of it before.

"I doubt it, it took a lot for me to get out of mine and neither of them are as strong as me."

"Good, I don't think Danny would like finding out Jackson is in love with him at the same time as finding out he's a werewolf and is in heat and wants to do dirty things to him."

"I think the doing dirty things to him and in love with him would probably be something Danny would like to know." Derek said thinking of the hormones and pheromones pouring off those two whenever they were within ten metres of each other.

"Probably."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Derek asked suddenly when they had both been silent for a few stretched out minutes.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was thinking we could get together and have that first date."

Stiles twisted managing to get himself on top of Derek, straddling his lower stomach. "First date?"

"You said you wanted to date me."

"First date though, and so soon."

"I don't see any reason to waste time." Derek explained. "So you can feel your legs again?"

"Yeah." Stiles said watching Derek's hands running back and forth on his thighs.

"Then get up and get in the shower. I'll be right behind you."

Stiles grumbled but struggled off the bed and headed to the bathroom listening to Derek yank the sheets off the bed and throw them somewhere. The water had barely hit his body before he was being crowded further into the shower with Derek pressed into his back.

"Can I make you hard again, fuck you while you are still open from last time and make you scream in here?"

"Oh God," Stiles said. "Please."

"Tell me one of your fantasies." Derek said licking at the salty skin of Stiles' neck.

"This is right up there." Derek bit down on the skin he had marked previously. Stiles had a bruise, the skin was tender but Stiles felt insanely smug every time he saw it.

"No, tell me something you fantasised about when you touched yourself."

"You."

"More." Derek growled the rumble moving through his chest into Stiles' body and straight to his cock.

Stiles hesitated, this was embarrassing, which was silly really since the last few days had been spent having a lot of sex and he can't remember the last time he wore clothes. "Umm…okay." Stiles thought through his different fantasies. The silly ones that he thought about when he had had too much Adderall, the ones that made him blush even when he was having them, the ones coming from TV shows and movies. The one where Derek was a roughneck oil rigger and he was an investor's son he hadn't been able to even look Derek in the eye the morning after that epic masturbation session. There had to be something unembarrassing, there had to be something he could share with Derek.

"Stiles, what's wrong."

"I don't think I can tell you, it's all too embarrassing."

"Would you like to know one of mine?"

"You have fantasies about me?" Stiles asked sounding pleased and shocked.

"Yes, a lot of them. I told you, I wanted you well before the heat set in."

Stiles smiled into the tiled wall in front of him as Derek kept his back pulled tight into his chest and the warm water cascaded over them.

"When I come to pick Scott up for training after lacrosse and I am sitting in my car and I can see you on the pitch, I cannot take me eyes off you. When you all go inside I think about you not going, walking over to my car instead. Opening the door and sliding into the seat next to me, you would smell of sweat and fresh air and grass and without saying a word you would lean over and unzip my pants and put that amazing mouth around my cock. I think about your mouth all the time, whenever you are rambling I wonder how that talented tongue of yours would feel wrapped around my cock, curling over my balls."

"Ah fuck." Stiles said looking down at his painfully hard cock. He could feel Derek's erection between his cheeks pressed the length of him, the head touching the back of his balls. "I want you inside of me."

"Okay." Derek pulled his hips back and slowly, gently pushed his way into Stiles' body still open from before, still slick with the mixture of lube and Derek's own come.

"God, that feels good, I feel like I am constantly on the verge of coming every time you do that."

"That is kind of the plan." Derek said stilling when he was completely buried in Stiles. "Tell me about one of yours."

"When you push me into the wall, you don't actually touch me, you always just crowd in and I stumble back. I think about what would happen if you did touch me, if there was hand on my chest, or on my hip, if you had a hand on my arm. What would happen if I didn't move if I just waited and let your whole body press against mine. If it did you'd be able to feel my erection, I always get one when you crowd me, straight away I am hard, so fucking hard, I want you to brush against me accidently. After you leave I imagine what would have happened if you had have. The way you'd pause still pressed against it, wondering if maybe you imagined it, but I wouldn't be able to help myself my hips would push forward just a little and you'd know, you'd be able to feel how hard I was. Then your hand would settle on my hip, pressed into the dip just inside and you'd push me away a little but just as your hand would be about to let go, I'd lean forward and kiss you and that would be it you'd pull me forward and I'd be able to feel how hard you are. And we'd press against each other and move together and your mouth would be amazing and it would bite along my neck and you'd push you hand into my pants and wrap your big hand around my cock and I'd come for you, all over your hand. Then I'd drop to my knees in front of you and undo your zipper, you wouldn't be wearing any underwear and I'd swallow you whole, pressed between you and the wall I'd suck your cock until you came down my throat."

Derek had started slow, deep thrusts as soon as Stiles started talking. His rhythm was steady but his breathing against Stiles' neck was ragged and he kept moaning into Stiles' shoulder as he bit and licked at his shoulders and neck.

"Another." Derek demanded.

"Your turn." Stiles said moving his hips to meet Derek's languid thrusts.

"I think about you in my bed, I rebuilt the house and I bought a bed way too big for me because when I was shopping you insisted on coming with me and you threw yourself on that bed and declared it perfect and you looked amazing laying there looking at me. When it arrived and I crawled in that first night I wrapped my hand around my cock and came just thinking about how you would look buried in the blankets."

"Oh God, I have had fantasies about that bed, I could tie you to that bed. That was one of the things I thought about when I saw it."

"I thought about that too, tying you to the bed, you tying me to the bed, your hands wrapped around the bars as I fucked you."

Derek thrust up into him forcefully before swearing and settling back into his rhythm. "Tell me another fantasy." He demanded.

"Do you remember when you went to San Francisco for business or something. You came home and you were still wearing the suit but it was rumpled, your tie was loose, you had undone the top button, you had on those suspenders, oh God those suspenders, you had at least a day's worth of stubble and you came back to your house and I was sitting on the porch because I wanted to talk to you about something. You climbed out of your car and I almost came where I was sitting you looked so good. I spent three days trying to work out if I would be able to have sex with you without taking the suspenders off, or the tie, hell I came to the conclusion that I'd just undo your pants and you could fuck me like that. I went through a lot of scenarios about that one. You beneath me as I rode you holding onto your tie, you behind me fully clothed with me bent over your porch railing, you begging as I dropped to my knees in front of you and sucked your cock, on your stairs our clothes half off but mainly on, I had my hand wrapped around my cock so much that week I am surprised I didn't break it."

"When we get home I'll find the suit and we can do each one."

"Really?"

"Yes, especially that one with me fully clothed. I bet the suspenders would be good for tying me to that big bed."

Stiles clenched around Derek causing his thrust to stutter and his teeth to bite down just a little harder on Stiles' shoulder. "I hadn't thought of that one."

"We'll put together a list and do everything."

"Oh God, we are going to be having sex forever to get through my list."

"I am okay with that." Derek smiled his rhythm getting sloppier, harder and deeper and making Stiles moan into the tile.

"I have one about you fucking me outside during the full moon." Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Top of the list, next full moon."

"In the backseat of the Camero." Stiles grunted out as Derek thrust up into him.

"Yes!"

"On the hammock out the back of your house."

"Yes!" Derek grunted out his rhythm completely lost as he lost his mind inside of Stiles.

"Bent over your kitchen table."

"On your bed where you keep touching yourself."

"Against your front door."

"On my kitchen sink because you always look fucking lickable when you are cooking there."

"The lake behind your house."

"The locker room after practice where you have to try and be quiet."

"The cliff where all the cool kids go to have sex in cars next to each other."

Derek laughed as his vision tunnelled down to the three little moles on the back of Stiles' neck. "The back of the movie theatre."

"The front of the movie theatre."

"The middle of the movie theatre."

"Every house and apartment you own."

"Every flat surface in my house."

"In the morning when we are both just waking up."

"At lunch time because you make me crazy."

"Your porch swing." Stiles screamed out as he came on the wall in front of him barely holding himself up on legs that were shaking.

"Everywhere." Derek growled following him into an orgasm biting down over his mark before they both collapsed into the bottom of the shower.

The water was ice cold before either of them could even contemplate moving but with muscles that could barely hold them they stood and washed themselves off. Worked together to put a new sheet on the bed and collapsed onto it pulling the heavy comforter over them as they twined around each other.

"I have one more question." Stiles said poking Derek to keep him awake.

"What?"

"When you…" Stiles' skin flushes with a blush. "When you…come-inside of me." Stiles finishes with a whisper.

"Yeah?" Derek prompts.

"You keep saying 'mine' and umm does that mean…what does that mean?"

"Werewolves are monogamous. When I am in heat, when I am having sex the instincts that come with being a wolf are close, sometimes it is possible that I'll turn. The wolf is claiming you as his."

"Okay, so I am yours in what way."

"Whatever way you chose, for now we are dating. If you end it then the wolf will have no choice but to let you go and attempt to find another suitable mate."

"So we are not bonded or mated or forever type of thing."

"We are dating, as in normal human dating. In the future if you wanted, if we wanted, I could claim you but that is a decision for later."

"Oh, okay. That is good."

"I think so." Derek muttered pulling Stiles in closer. "Any more questions?"

"If you claimed me what does that mean?" Derek let out a tired sigh against Stiles' neck.

"It's basically like marriage for werewolves, I would bite you, not to turn you and it would mean other people would know you were my mate, then you would bite me and it would be a mark that the wolf would not heal and people would know I was your mate."

"And if something happened is there a werewolf version of divorce?"

"Yes."

"More biting?"

"You relinquish your claim to the person and the wolf heals the scar, for a human you would probably be stuck with the scar though."

"I see, so at the moment you are just reminding me that I shouldn't go around thinking I could date other people, it's telling me you are serious about me and that this date that you are taking me on is not so much a casual date as the beginning of a relationship." Stiles is beaming by the end of the statement.

"Stop gloating Stiles before I bend you over and fuck the grin off your face again, anymore questions?"

"No." Stiles said closing his eyes.

"Good. Go to sleep."

Stiles thought about a smart retort but decided that sleep was a better option and followed instructions for once.

**The End**


End file.
